


metaphor

by song_of_staying



Series: literary analyses [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Penises, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: “Are you enjoying the book, dear Captain?”





	metaphor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



“Are you enjoying the book, dear Captain?”

“Less than I expected. Too much kitsch, and very little substance.”

“A lot of our poetry only starts making sense once you start replacing every instance of ‘honor’ with ‘cock’.”

“I’ve already been doing that! I made notes, look: _HONOR = PENIS, in a heterosexual union, or a vassal-lord one. In a romance between enemies, the correct euphemism is a blade of some kind. Footnote: a woman’s ownership of honor is temporary, unless it was stuck into her chest._ ”

“Ah. Are there any more notes?”

“I’ll leave them on your desk when I’m done.”


End file.
